


Wedding Plans

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Cecily needs to escape endless discussions of wedding plans. Meanwhile, Gabriel is dealing with guilt.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Charlotte Branwell/Henry Branwell, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

London, October, 1879

Cecily walked through the halls of the Institute. The witchlight was dim, casting an eerie glow along the walls, unlike it had been in the library. She had spent the entire afternoon with Tessa and Sophie discussing plans for Tessa and Will’s wedding. The wedding date was set for March, and even though that was months away, Sophie insisted there was so little time to get things ready.

Cecily had sat through countless discussions about wedding dresses, decorations, and cakes. Tessa had never specifically requested that Cecily joined them, but Cecily felt like it was the right thing to do, as her future sister-in-law. Cecily really didn’t mind it all, it was just that it was so exhausting. So she had made her escape, using the excuse that she had a headache and needed to lie down. But that was not even close to the real reason. She needed to see Gabriel.

So now she was stalking through the Institute looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She looked in the drawing room, the training room, and even the kitchen. She even asked Will if he had seen him. His reply, “Cecy, why would I waste the precious time gifted to me in a day looking after a Lightworm?” Cecily had rolled her eyes in response and walked away. Would Will ever accept Gabriel? Her stomach was beginning to knot with worry. Today was the anniversary, after all. Maybe he’s in the stables. He sometimes goes there when he’s troubled, she thought. 

He wasn’t in the stables. Cecily found him on the steps of the Institute. His brown hair was windblown, and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. He was staring out into the courtyard, his green eyes full of sorrow, and Cecily knew why.

On this day, one year ago, Gabriel had delivered the killing blow to his father, Benedict. His father had suffered from demon pox, and had turned into a great worm. He had even consumed his son-in-law in the process. Despite all of this, Gabriel still harbored a small amount of guilt. 

“I’ve been looking for you for the past half hour,” Cecily said, sitting down beside him on the cold steps. “I even asked Will!” 

Gabriel gave her a brief smile. “My apologies, I didn’t realize that I was so hard to track down.” He looked at her then, and Cecily’s fluttered in her chest. She had grown much closer to him over the last few months. He had shown her around London and helped her get used to the city life; it was so much different than life in the beautiful mountains of Wales. Still, every time he looked at her with those green eyes, she felt a piece of her heart give itself over to him. She felt like she was home. 

“No worries, cariad. I knew you would probably want your space today. I’ll leave you alone, if you want me to. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” Cecily gently placed her small hand over his. Despite the cold London air around them, his hand was warm.

“No, no. Stay. I just needed some air, that’s all. Will insisted that I help him organize the weapons room. Then, he insisted that I help him clean out the office that he will be moving into once he runs the Institute. Maybe he actually doesn’t hate me. After today, I’m beginning to think he has just been acting this whole time.” Gabriel took a deep breath and squeezed Cecily’s hand. “I just needed an escape.” 

Cecily suddenly felt an overwhelming appreciativeness for her brother. He knew what day as well, and he must have thought it would be a good idea to keep Gabriel busy. Cecily remembered when Will had told her all that Jem had done for him on the anniversary of Ella’s death. Will must have taken that idea upon himself. Cecily didn’t know if it was for her sake, or because Will knew it was something Jem would have done. Either way, she didn’t care. She was just glad Will had put himself into such an uncomfortable position for Gabriel. 

“But,” Gabriel continued on, “I do know he did it because today marks the anniversary of my father’s death. Everyone in the Institute has asked me how I’m doing. It’s no secret, because most of them were there when it happened. I just feel overwhelmed.” The tone in his voice told Cecily that there was more to it, though.

“Gabriel,” Cecily said as she put her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face towards hers. “He was your father. Yes, he turned into a worm, and the only way to stop him was to kill him. But, it is still perfectly alright to feel some guilt. He was your father, after all.”

Gabriel put his forehead to hers. “This is why I love you. You always know the words I need to hear.” He ran his callused thumb along her cheekbone. 

Cecily smiled. “Also, like I’ve told you before, it was the bravest thing I have ever witnessed. I couldn’t have done what you did.” The couple sat in silence for a few moments, and Cecily could already tell Gabriel’s demeanor had changed. He seemed like his normal self again. 

He broke the silence. “How’s the wedding planning going?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

“I love Will, and Tessa has become something like a sister to me, but if I hear another conversation about wedding cake flavors, I am going to lose my mind,” Cecily said, laughing softly. “I don’t know what I’m going to do when I have to plan my own wedding. There just seems like there’s so much that goes into it.”

“Shadowhunter weddings are usually a big deal. Tatiana’s wedding was like that. It’s always huge dresses and flowers everywhere.” Gabriel was playing with Cecily’s fingers affectionately. 

“By the Angel. Will I have to wear a corset at our wedding? You know how much I dislike those,” she said, not really thinking about the use of the words “our” and “wedding.” 

But Gabriel snapped his head up, his eyes wide. A blush was slowly creeping onto his cheeks. “You may wear whatever you wish to our wedding.” He stopped himself, as if he were trying to think of the proper words to say. “That is, if you actually say yes when I propose to you.”

“Why wouldn’t I say yes? All of those strolls through London. Picnics in Hyde Park. Haven’t you been courting me?” Cecily was suddenly worried that maybe she had been misreading him this whole time. 

“Yes, silly girl. There is no other woman who I intend to marry other than you.” He took a deep breath and stood up, pulling her up after him. The sun was slowly going down, but she could make out the features of his face. “We can elope for all I care. All that matters to me is that you are mine, and will be mine always.” 

“Is this your way of proposing to me?” Cecily asked, not believing this was actually happening. 

“I know it isn’t the traditional way, but I hope that doesn’t matter. I haven’t really practiced,” Gabriel said shyly. 

“Hmm… well, I give it an 8.” Gabriel smiled at her at the use of their inside joke. “But yes. Yes, yes, yes! I will always be yours, cariad. Always.” He took her in his arms then, spinning her around. The sound of her laughter filled the courtyard. 

Gabriel slowed down, and looked into her blue eyes. He pulled her to him, kissing her gently on the mouth. The kiss was sweet and gentle. His hand cupped her face, and she hummed happily against his mouth. “Mmm,” she murmured. “It’s a solid 10 now.” 

“Can we aim for a number higher than 10?” he asked, pulling her in for another kiss. But she pulled away, smiling at him lovingly. She’s so beautiful, he thought. And now she’ll be mine forever. 

“We have plenty of time for that, but now we have to do something more important first.” Cecily smirked at him, knowing he wasn’t going to like this.

“What could be more important than kissing your future husband?” Gabriel truly had no idea what could be so important. He was very content standing with his arms around her. 

Cecily chuckled. “We have to tell my brother.”

At that, Gabriel groaned.


End file.
